


Who Is He (And What Is He To You)

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Home (2015), Rio (Movies - Saldanha)
Genre: F/M, Get it?, Hiro is a jealous little shit, arite, no?, this cinnamon roll is actually a sinnamon roll, watch out Tip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro wasn’t jealous. Nope. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Is He (And What Is He To You)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tip wants Hiro to meet her guy friend (maybe the boy from Rio) and Hiro gets jealous.
> 
> I am SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I've been doing other stuff lately (like sleeping yep) and I'm kind of a slow writer sooo... I'M SORRY *ducks rotten tomato* I'LL DO BETTER I PROMISE
> 
> Because I'm working on something you guys might just LOVE. No kidding. It's not even half written and it has already 3,000 words. BE GRATEFUL

Hiro wasn’t jealous. Nope. Not at all.

“So Linda’s moved to Brazil? For good?” Tip asked, playing with the straw of her milkshake.

The boy in front of her nodded. He was young, around thirteen perhaps, with olive skin and short brown hair and a definite foreign accent. Judging by his name and Tip’s question, Hiro deduced Fernando was either Portuguese or Brazilian. Which did nothing to smother the fire licking at his insides, angry and persistent, no matter how much he tried to ignore it.

 _Come on,_ he reasoned with himself. _They’re just friends._

 _He’s a guy,_ a voice retorted in the back of his mind. _And this was supposed to be a date!_

 _No it wasn’t,_ he replied forlornly, cheeks burning and teeth gritting. _It was never a date!_

 _But you want it to be a date,_ the voice stated, almost malicious. _You like her. You’re probably already in lo—_

Hiro coughed loudly to interrupt his own train of thought, getting weird looks from the chatting pair. He waved his hand in dismissal.

“Went down the wrong pipe,” he croaked out, pointing at his strawberry smoothie. They nodded, seemingly convinced, but Tip still stared at him. She was probably assessing the pink that ventured all the way to his ears and Hiro felt like pulling up his hoodie and hiding forever.

_I’m not in love with her!_

_Sure,_ his brain spat sarcastically. _Just keep denying it. That will definitely do well in the near future._

“She and Tulio opened a new bookstore there, called Livraria Blu,” Fernando resumed explaining. He had to raise his voice a notch, to be heard over the slight commotion of the café. He then smiled, a shy yet cherishing smile. “They took me off the streets and became my family.”

Tip immediately released the straw of her drink to gawk at him. “They adopted you?”

He nodded, smile growing. She instantly hurried off her seat with a smile just as big and rushed to his side, hugging him tight and uttering cheerful words of congratulations. Hiro nearly choked on his smoothie.

_Jeez Louise! Calm down, it’s just a hug!_

_She’s mine to hug, ya hear me?! **Mine**!_

He almost groaned out loud. He needed to calm _down_ , and his stupid brain and flushing cheeks weren’t helping.

 _She is **not** mine!,_ he argued back once more, even when the words caused his heart to fall to his stomach and his mood turn dark. He masked his sudden dejection by slurping on his drink.

_Not the time._

“That is amazing! I’m so happy for you, Fernando,” she declared as she stepped back, rubbing his shoulders affectionately.

“Yeah, they’re great,” he said. He looked radiant. “Like I said, they brought me here because I told them I wanted to visit San Fransokyo one day.”

“When did you tell them that?” Tip asked, now back to her own seat. Hiro ignored the relief he felt all of a sudden.

Fernando laughed. “Three weeks ago!”

At that, Hiro had to grin, as Tip snorted.

“Congratulations, dude,” he said.

Fernando nodded his head, clearly enthused. A five minute long conversation followed the interaction, one Hiro hesitantly took part of. Even though he still felt those flames threatening to implode within him, the possessiveness he never thought existed always standing sturdy, Hiro had to admit that Fernando was a cool guy. If he weren’t from Rio de Janeiro and from San Fransokyo instead, Hiro would have probably found and befriended him in a heartbeat.

He was still conflicted, though. Who was he, exactly? What was he to Tip?

“Well, I gotta go,” the young boy announced. He stood from his seat and moved away from the table, giving them a mock salute. Tip smirked and Hiro mimicked her, amused. “Linda and Tulio told me not to take too long. We’re supposed to visit the bridge today.”

“Don’t fall,” Hiro advised, grinning. “It wouldn’t look good on us, ya know?”

“Duly noted,” Fernando acquiesced. He then beamed, holding up his fist. “Nice meetin’ you, Hiro.”

Hiro parted his lips, lingering his gaze on the knuckles, before he bumped them with his own with the best smile he could afford. He was still well raised, and still liked this guy.

“God, I’m gonna miss you,” Tip hummed, as they hugged for the second and last time. Once again, Hiro tried to muffle the fire. “Be sure to hit me up sometime on Facebook!”

“When I get the chance! Linda and Tulio are all about nature and stuff, internet only comes once in a while,” he informed, before smiling. “Not that I’m complaining.”

He then turned to Hiro, suddenly dead serious. “Take care of her, will ya?”

Hiro blinked, distraught. “Huh?”

Fernando just smirked. “See you guys around!”

He walked away from the open space of the café, while Hiro and Tip waved goodbye at him. When he disappeared behind an alleyway, she turned to him with a raised eyebrow and a curious smirk.

“What was that about?”

Hiro stared at her, shoving his hands into the pockets of his blue SFIT hoodie. Her eyes, piercing and perceptive as always, seemed to study his every being. For a moment, he thought he could just get lost in those beautiful green irises, could just stare into her eyes all day, before he cleaned his throat and sobered up. He was struggling to hide his newfound feelings for her lately—now wasn’t the time to give it all away.

Besides, he wasn’t sure of it himself either. What the _heck_ did Fernando mean by that?

“Dunno,” he mumbled, shrugging. “He probably just cares a lot about you and wants to make sure you’re in good hands?”

The words felt bitter in his tongue. He still didn’t know what Fernando was to Tip and that made him frustrated. Why wasn’t she saying anything about _that_?

“No, not that,” she laughed, and Hiro only had a second to melt at the sound of it before she said, “I meant the fact that you looked absolutely murderous as you stared at him.”

 _Oh_. Wait, what? Hiro froze, gulping. Was he that obvious?

Tip must’ve realized what he was thinking— _shit no_ , his brain screamed at him—because she was laughing again, loud and clear and exhilarated. Hiro creased his brow, sheepish.

“He’s my cousin!”

He _what_.

“Come again?” Hiro inquired, taken aback. So—the—what?

She nodded, snorting. “He’s my cousin from my mom’s side of the family! She was _born_ in Brazil, before moving to Barbados when she turned eighteen.”

“For real? You… you’re half Brazilian?”

“I’m half so many nationalities I’ve lost count already,” Tip admitted with a snicker. Hiro smiled, suddenly at ease.

“Right. Cousin,” he stated, unable to stop the grin that came. Tip obviously wouldn’t let herself get fooled this time, not with the way he didn’t hide how his good mood spiked to upper levels at the announcement.

However, she simply shook her head, grin still in place, albeit a lot more affectionate.

“You’re an idiot.”

Before he could retort, she was kissing him. She was kissing him for _real_ and it felt _incredible_ , like fireworks and summer breezes flowing in his veins and time stopping in an echo, as his every sense was filled with nothing but Gratuity Tucci and her minty lips, soft skin and intoxicating scent of mango, hazelnut and pine trees.

She pulled away before he could deepen the kiss, still clinging to his collar and breathing against his chapped lips. She smiled, despite the red in her cheeks, partially masked by her dark skin.

“Good?” she breathed. Hiro tightened his grip on her hips, grinning in sheer joy and disbelief.

“Oh _yes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> scriptureofashes.tumblr.com
> 
> hit me up and leave me prompts for these two loveable dorks~


End file.
